Questionable Belief
by Doreiku
Summary: Satoshi and Daisuke's friendship incites Kei's concern. Believing that Niwas belong to the Hikari, Kei acts as a moderator in proselytizing his son. KxSxD YAOI, almost-incest, near non-con, hinted drug use, oneshot


Summary:

Satoshi and Daisuke's friendship incites Kei's concern, as a normal father figure would react. Though he does not handle it in the respect of being a father. Believing that the Niwas belong to the Hikari, Kei acts as a moderator in proselytizing his son. Almost-incest, almost non-con, drug use. KxSxD

Warning:

Questionable consent, hinted drug use, almost-incest

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiwatari woke up and adjusted his position to allow proper stretching before completely attempting to wake. Instead of the usual crack of a joint or quiver of the muscles, he was met with an annoying obstruction. Something weighed his hands and knees down.

A quick recollection of the night before and he was aware that Niwa had slept over; although he was supposed to be in the room next to his, not directly on top of him.

Daring a peek at the irritating pressure on himself, though not as to wake the boy, Satoshi was startled to see that it was not Niwa. Nor was it human.

In the corner of his room, sitting in a chair unconscious, was Daisuke contained by the same condition Satoshi found himself. Completely naked. Rope wound around his wrists, fastening around a bedpost while his knees were bound apart.

Groaning loudly, Hiwatari realized his head was pounding. A hangover? But there had been no alcohol at this sleep over. Turning his head, he checked the time: 12:00 A.M. blinked mockingly, as if spitting in his face. There must have been a black out, Hiwatari thought to himself, we went to bed at approximately 12:47 A.M.

Next, he brought his span of thought to why they were tied up. A burglary? He scanned the room; nothing seemed out of place, no evidence of a break in. So whoever did this had a key to his apartment.

Only two people had permission on his property. And one of the two was with him now. The other one…

The door cracked open, barely audible but enough to cause alarm. Satoshi had a feeling the perpetrator was watching them. Carefully turning his head toward the door, he softly spoke, "Father, what is this?"

A muffled chuckle emitted from the door as the man stepped into the room. He seemed perfectly sane, his appearance and attire held as much decorum as usual. Kei sat on the edge of Satoshi's bed fingering the rope binding his son.

"Suiting isn't it?" the man commented, grasping and tugging the rope, causing friction burn, "You're both bound by the same curse… Physically and mentally."

"What could you possibly want?" Satoshi snapped, momentarily ignoring his father's madness.

"I want to see my son suffer. You are a disgrace to the Hikari name. Dark should have been captured long ago, yet here the Niwa is… Having a slumber party?" Kei extended his hands to caress Daisuke's cheek, "He's so… ugly…"

He hit the boy across the face, promptly arousing him to consciousness. Daisuke quickly scanned the room and determined his situation.

"H-Hiwatari? What's going on?" The boy asked, warily eying Kei.

The man only smirked at the teen, "I want you to watch your friend suffer, Satoshi. Remember this moment. You could have prevented it."

Kei was suddenly unzipping his pants and stuffing his hard dick into the Niwa's mouth. The boy's eyes dilated, unable to process what was going on. Satoshi gave a disbelieving gasp.

The man thrust remorselessly, clutching onto the boy's head with both hands, eagerly pumping in and out. Sounds of dissent quickly crawled up Daisuke's throat, attacking the thing harming him, though only worked to provoke the beast.

"Mm… You like that, don't you, boy?" Kei sneered, using more violence and momentum with every move of the hips.

"Father! STOP!" Satoshi exclaimed from the bed. The man only looked at his son through impassive eyes, traces of frustration seeping through.

"You should not be able to feel pity for this creature. He harbors Dark. He cursed you with Krad."

"That isn't true and you know it. Let go of him; he's my friend." Satoshi pleaded. His father didn't seem the least moved and continued thrusting into Niwa's gaping mouth.

Daisuke choked and spit the man's release from his mouth, gagging, eyes watering. Satoshi refused to accept what had just happened, especially the fervent gaze directed at him. His father grinned. Settling a steady hand on the redhead's shoulder, untying the bindings with the other, Hiwatari forced the naked boy onto the bed his son resided.

"Niwa, fulfill your inherent design. Serve your master, the Hikari." Kei grabbed the back of the boy's neck and forced his head in a bowing position between Satoshi's legs, inches away from the teen's genitalia. "This is how it's done, Satoshi. Make him yours."

"Father, let Daisuke go, I have no intention or desire to claim him." Satoshi sneered. Niwa peered up at him, though his head still bent at a hurtful angle; teary eyes beseeching his friend for help, Hiwatari only angered more. "Let him go!"

"No desire to claim him?" Hiwatari Kei laughed a low growl that resonated throughout the room, "Satoshi, your body is craving this. Give in to the ecstasy of your possession. A life time of crime, cursing your wanton form; a plague worth more than he could ever compensate for."

"That does not solicit revenge nor is it his place to bear such callous actions." Satoshi replied quickly, voice shaking as he peered into the pleading eyes again.

"It's all your fault, boy." Kei whispered into Daisuke's ear, petting his head fondly, "All the pain and suffering Satoshi has endured just to protect you He has saved you from nightmare after nightmare; held back Krad and caused selfless injuries and bloodshed, but for what?"

A sharp slap echoed in the room. Kei held his hand steady, preparing to strike the boy again, but faulted, "For a miserly fool like you."

It was as if he heard this for the first time. He knew Satoshi protected him... knew it always ended in screams and blood. To be accused of inducing his agony was more than Niwa wanted to be conscious of- especially because there was no panacea for what he caused. He could never rectify this... by himself. But this man here spoke of retribution and a path to obtain forgiveness.

Niwa, nearly crying, looked to Satoshi, seeing the pained expression on his face gave even more courage.

And yet again Niwa stole from him, used him.

Swallowing a nasty after taste, Daisuke eyed Kei warily, "W-what... can I do?"

"Daisuke! None of that is true! Don't listen to this man." Satoshi snarled, glaring at his father with searing hate. The man only chuckled and placed his hand on Niwa's naked back. It was meant to be an imitation of a comforting act yet left trails of disgust as the hand lowered to grasp Daisuke's firm ass.

Startled and only wishing to offer whatever help he could, Niwa let out a small yelp. The suddenly not-so-nonchalant teen struggled with the bindings around his wrists, pulling and tugging, scraping his flesh just to stop his friend from signing his soul to The Devil.

"Please... Hiwatari, I want to do whatever I can. You've helped me so much... maybe this time I could help you." Daisuke whimpered and clenched his eyes tightly together. Something was prodding him open, nudging and ripping his insides. Though his mind and body sought to stop this, demand freedom and safety, a small part of his mind- probably the infamous innocence- remained adamant that he would be alright. Nothing would harm him with Satoshi here.

"Get your fingers-" Satoshi began in a fierce growl. The growl turned to stark disbelief as his mouth was quickly covered with another. He bit his father's tongue as it boldly entered his gaping mouth. The man pulled away an inch or so to whisper,

"Now, now... I will rape this boy if you don't play along." Hiwatari laughed to himself, shoving his fingers further into Niwa, causing a loud scream of pain. "Daisuke, you know what to do. You are his tool. What does it look like he wants right now? Serve him."

Niwa didn't understand the command. What did Satoshi want? The boy scanned his facial expression, seeing only rage he turned to discern the rest of his bare body. Perhaps some clothes... or a blanket... And then he spotted it. What Satoshi wanted. Or at least what his body wanted.

It was definitely there; the swelling and rush of arousal. Though barely discernible, Niwa could tell what this meant. The situation was turning Satoshi on and it was his duty to be of use. Once Satoshi realized where his friend was studying so religiously, he felt his face flush and blood pump through his veins even harder, forcing blood somewhere the teen wished had remained unnoticed.

Daisuke understood what to do now and immediately hooked his mouth around the hardening arousal of his best friend. Satoshi moaned under his breath, closing his eyes, sinking into the bed more relaxed. When reality hit, approximately around the time that Hiwatari Kei's tongue breached the haven of bliss, Satoshi fought against the rope once more; this time effectively forcing his cock deeper into his friend's mouth.

So the teen didn't notice what Kei had just pushed in his mouth until the small object lodged itself down his throat when he moaned and gasped for air. He instinctively swallowed and instantly reprimanded himself. Satoshi attempted to regurgitate the foreign pill, but failed when his attention was abducted by a skillful mouth bobbing on his fully erect manhood.

"D-Daisuke... Stop." The teen demanded, however the way he threw his head back in pleasure demoted this command. Niwa's tongue swiftly darted around the thick shaft, coating his friend's cock in unadulterated, lusting saliva. The man watching them only grinned, one hand tightly secured by Daisuke's twitching innards, the other switching between guiding the boy's mouth and coercing his son into willingness.

"Ah!" Satoshi moaned, nearly screamed. His body was suddenly on fire, every inch burning unbearably with desire. His friend's mouth seemed so much more inviting than it did before, and he fought to restrain the thrusts itching to commit. Avid, willing moans flooded the room, mind doused and flaming in red wine. Like the blaring red licking and sucking and glazing and only god knows what else.

Daisuke peered up, allowing his jaw to rest for a moment, and nearly choked at the sight. Satoshi's eyes were delirious with lust, his calm demeanor gone. Grasped by an odd feeling, one the boy didn't feel all too often, Daisuke suddenly found himself pushing up against his friend, tongues clashing and dancing with vigor inappropriate for their age.

Satoshi groaned and shoved at the rope binding him, wishing he could touch Daisuke as the boy was touching him. Though he didn't spare a thought as to why Daisuke was straddling him; why the desire claimed him so possessively; why he was so close to just sliding into the boy and claiming his heritage; or why his father looked so happy. He didn't care why.

The man kissed Niwa's shoulder, bringing his arms creeping down the lithe body, curving around supple hips and ending where the attention was coveted most. A grueling moan escaped Daisuke's occupied mouth, violent yet pleasant spasms coursed through his spine, leaving a fine trail where he wanted attention next.

He could feel his own saliva being means for an easy, slick entrance as Satoshi lifted his hips, sliding in until completely encased by tightened muscles. A low growl signaled the boy to move and Daisuke cautiously lifted his hips then impaled himself on the pulsing cock.

Satoshi grimaced, needing to touch the sexy, lewd boy bouncing shamelessly on his manhood. Daisuke complimented the other's need by giving short, gasping whines with every thrust and orgasmic feeling accompanied with it.

These sensations that had mixed together so effectively allowed Kei to decide how to gain from this experience in secrecy. Choosing a motive and plan, Hiwatari gently loosened the straps suppressing his son's hands, doing the same to the legs, and watched the instantaneous mood change.

Satoshi sat up, gripping Daisuke's back with such fervor it almost seemed like the boy's whole frame was seconds from shattering. On the same eye level, the teen was allowed the grace of ravaging his friend's neck, shoulders, lips, and everywhere else he could force flesh on flesh contact. Daisuke reciprocated by crushing the soft tresses of light hair; coercing his body to move faster with the promise of greater pleasure.

In all the madness of two males seeking a remedy to this sweltering passion, Kei had eased himself on the screaming bed and clasped his own cock, working at the same pace as the teens in front of him. Satoshi briefly acknowledged this disturbing display, then finding it unbearable to ignore Niwa for any more time, continued thrusting upward impatiently.

"Daisuke..." The teen moaned before forcing his friend back against the bed, violently slamming away the insecurity of his father right beside him, reveling in the moment a bit too much.

Daisuke screamed louder, now able to enjoy the sensations without working for them, and grabbed onto the bedsheets near his head. When his hand accidentally hit something hard... and burning hot, he turned, only to have his mouth filled, once more, with Kei's dick.

Satoshi slowed his pace down from sheer anger. "He's mine." The teen growled haughtily, shoving his father away from Daisuke.

Kei only chuckled. "Fine... But that means that you are mine." And in seconds Satoshi felt knowing fingers climb into him. He wanted to scream or shove the man away but the searing pain in desire outweighed the pain of rape. The teen could not believe Daisuke was gaining pleasure from this. So to balance the feelings, Satoshi made his thrusts harder and longer.

"You're not fighting back?" The man laughed again and murmured under his breath, "I see... quite effective..."

The words averted Satoshi's perceiving capability. Although he wouldn't have heard it even if the man had shouted it. For the torture tripled when Kei forced his adult sized shaft into the teen below him, screams and moans cascading from the unity. Satoshi gave up thrusting into Niwa, allowing the momentum of being thrust into do the work for him.

Kei petted his son's head, then grasped the teen's hips and pounded into him so ruthlessly that blood began dripping down his thighs, staining the white linen. The man smirked. His control completed, the only thing left to do was enjoy it.

Daisuke acknowledged his friend's pain, and attempting to help him get his mind off of it, Niwa began biting and nipping at the teen's neck. Satoshi moaned from the soft love bites, temporarily ignoring being fucked to pieces. Kie interceded the boy's mouth and grasped it for his own, manipulating the adolescent's tongue for his own use.

Upon noticing his father stole Niwa yet again, Satoshi pushed the boy on his back, and resumed driving into him. Kei laughed from the possessive show. He knew how to saunter under his skin now.

The man reached between Niwa's open legs and clutched his cock forcefully. Before he could pump his hand Satoshi had removed it with a low growl, "Stop touching him."

"Why? He's begging for more." Kei paused as a loud moan swept over the father and son. Just a little extra force and Niwa would cry out. Using this to his advantage, Kei thrust cruelly into Satoshi, who in turn delivered that same passion to his friend.

"Ah! Satoshi...." The boy nearly cried, tears glossing his eyes. "I-I'm going to break..."

Kei drove himself further into Satoshi, eliciting a shriek wail from Niwa once more. Satoshi hovered over his friend, that lusting look returning, and kissed the boy with as much strength as he could muster. Moaning through the kiss, Niwa was startled to find Satoshi gripping his dick and stroking in time with his father's thrusts.

Daisuke lewdly arched his back, dousing his own chest in pearly, white fluid. The boy cried with every unnecessary thrust and grope, clearly too overstimulated for his own good. Kei chuckled at the sight. And Satoshi came to the sight.

His whole body tensed from the rush; the fire consuming him before it reemerged to be extinguished by a great amount of sticky semen. Satoshi collapsed on top of Daisuke's willing body. The exercise and feelings combined created a tiring event. The man grimaced, realizing that he could not contain himself anymore, pulled out and contaminated his son's back.

Taking a deep breath, Kei steadied himself flat on his feet, properly buttoned his pants, and exited the room. Leaving two sweaty boys sated and tired.

* * *

I've been infactuated with threesomes lately... and letting the dad's get involved... Seems sick, but I have no life, and thus cannot be held responsible for it. Because I said so.


End file.
